haikyurisefandomcom-20200213-history
Sayaka Izumi
|height = 174.6cm |weight = 54.1kg |date of birth = |age = 14 |status = Alive |occupation = Student |affiliation = Karasuno High School *Class 1-4 |previous affiliation = Amemaru Middle SchoolHaikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. |team = Karasuno's Girls' Volleyball Club |previous team = Amemaru's Girls' Volleyball ClubHaikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. |number = 6 |position = Defensive Specialist Middle Blocker |japanese va = Chika Anzai |english va = Avery Smithhart |images = yes }} Sayaka Izumi ( Izumi Sayaka) is a student at Karasuno's Class 1-4 and defensive specialist and middle blocker at the girls' volleyball club. Appearance Sayaka is the tallest female character in the entire series. She has a slim body and is similar to Kei Tsukishima in that question. It was described by Kei that she was shorter and had longer hair in her junior high's days; also, she was chubby. When she entered high school, however, she became taller and a slim, beautiful young girl. Currently, she has short, dark hair in a hime cut style and deep, mysterious greyish dark blue eyes. She is usually seen with her school's uniform, which consists of a white blouse, red ribbon, dark blue sweater, black blazer, and a grey skirt. Also, she wears calf black socks and common brown Japanese shoes. Personality Sayaka is the most quiet in her team. She is very shy and tends to speak quietly without shouting and stutter when embarrassed. Although she is very tall for the average, she is afraid of people taller than her,Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. even men,Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. and it is implied that this may be precisely to her height: since she is so tall, it is scary encountering someone taller than her.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. She does not talk that much, only what she finds necessary. Sayaka has faith in her friends and believe in their abilities to win their matches; even if she did not show much interest, she was indeed interested in Emiko Nakano and Yumeko Hoshinomiya's entrance in the club along with her own. She is embaressed easily. It is implied that she may have some phobia or at least some disconfort related to being in places full of people (agoraphobia). Sayaka dislikes much attention given to her and that is why she prefers being in a volleyball position that doesn't draw much attention. Abilities Statistics Relationships Kei Tsukishima At first, Sayaka was afraid fo him since he is taller than her; she couldn't even look at him due to her fear; however, she thinks that she know him from somewhere.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Tadashi Yamaguchi Since Tadashi doesn't have much different in his height comparing with Sayaka's, she is not so afraid of him but also didn't talk to him that much even if he was kind enough to try to talk with her.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. She even ignored him, although it was not on purpose.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Trivia *Her name has the ideograms for "fountain" (泉), "to see" (見), "small" (小), "evening, night" (夜) and "blossom, flower" (花). *Her star sign is capricorn. *Her birthday is in new year's eve. *She shares her birthday with Daichi Sawamura. *Her favorite food is cold soba. *Her favorite drink is black tea. *She dislikes being tall. *Her favorite season is winter. *Sayaka is also part of the cooking club. **In a contrasting way, she doesn't eat much. *Apart from volleyball, she also likes basketball. *Sayaka's favorite subject is history. *Sayaka is the tallest member in her team as well as the tallest girl in the entire series. References Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Karasuno Students Category:Karasuno's Girls' Volleyball Club Category:Middle Blockers Category:Japaneses Category:Izumi Family